StarCrossed
by kremlinmirrors
Summary: WARNING: Eternity Code Spoilers! ArtemisHolly. When Artemis regains his memories, what path will he choose?
1. A Letter of Hope

Star-Crossed By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: Just a few things to say. First of all some major spoilers for those of you who haven't read all three books, most importantly for those who haven't read The Eternity Code. I originally wrote this as a one- shot. However, I am thinking about continuing on with the story. Let me know your opinion!  
  
******************************************  
  
Artemis Fowl sat in his study, alone save for his manservant, Butler, who sat in the far corner. He was busy switching off a projection of the CNN website that had previously been located on the back wall.  
  
"It's amazing to think that your father is finally home safe, Artemis."  
  
"Yes, Butler." said the 16 year old prodigy, flicking his eyes over the computer screen in front of him. After a few minutes of deep concentration, Artemis stood up and beckoned to Butler.  
  
"I am thoroughly back to normal, as it were. You have read the parts I sent, I take it?" Butler nodded. "The return of my disk has proved most useful. It completely restored my memories of the People. Those good for my business, and...others that are not." Artemis tried to hide the emotion that was seeping out as a result of his returned memories.  
  
"Good, Master Artemis." Butler replied. "I suppose we can go back to extorting the fairies like old times? Or, would you prefer...?"  
  
Artemis did not answer. It had been two weeks since he had regained his memories, and his actions from this day forward had to be carefully planned out. Artemis was the master of crime, extortion, and tax scams. And yet, one day in the past, he had vowed to change all that. Would he, now that he knew? Butler saw the worried look in Artemis's face, and walked over to his charge. Nonexistent was the look Butler would have expected; the grinning Fowl was gone, replaced by a contemplative youth. Butler did not expect, however, to see tears running down Artemis's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Butler. Don't see me like this, please. Don't look, Domovoi."  
  
Going against all of Madame Ko's teachings, Butler placed his arms protectively around Artemis's neck. "Never get emotionally attached to the Principal." Madame Ko had said. Bull shit.  
  
"I will never hunt them down again, Butler. I can't. The People are too human, too close to my heart now. I just wish..." Artemis cleared his throat. "I will be in my room, Butler. I am not to be disturbed until supper is ready. Have Juliet come up for me."  
  
"Yes, Artemis." Butler replied as his Principal left the study. Artemis walked straight to his room, shut the door, and collapsed on his bed. This was very unlike him, as usually Artemis would sit in his armchair, if he came into his room at all.  
  
Taking a small disk from his pocket, Artemis got up and logged on to the internet from his laptop. He immediately directed himself to the main page of the Times, crossword hot line.  
  
"LEWP, pixies, Haven, magma flares, Recon, magic, centaur." Artemis spoke as he typed answers into the search box.  
  
Immediately after entering these keywords, Artemis's cell phone rang. On the other end came Foaly's voice, which practically burst out of the reviever.  
  
"FOWL!" Artemis had never heard the centaur yell so loud.  
  
"Master Foaly, how nice to speak to you at long last."  
  
"How did you get past my mind wipe?" Foaly asked eaglerly.  
  
"That trinket I gave Diggums? A disc, full of ever memory from the previous two years." Artemis replied.  
  
"Ah. So, what do you want? To make fools of us no doubt." Back in Haven, Foaly laid back in his chair.  
  
"I have a message to deliver." Artemis said as he twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"To whom? And what about? We don't want any sudden smuggling joints rising up, or anything."  
  
"It is to one of the Recon officers. And the subject is personal, thank you very much. I'll be ready soon, so be ready. The e-mail will be placed in my outbox. I trust you can receive it?"  
  
"Of course!" Foaly said, puffing up to defend himself.  
  
"Good." Artemis pressed end, then opened his word processor. Artemis began to type slowly. Only once did he completely stop to think for a moment. After ten minutes of deep thoughts and backspacing, Artemis clicked send. It was good for him that he was using the laptop; if Artemis had written on paper, it would have collapsed from the amount of tear-blotched ink. Artemis wiped his eyes with a facecloth.  
  
Foaly immediately intercepted the e-mail. It was password protected, but that made no difference to Foaly. He had already decided not to open it. The e-mail was private, and he had a nagging feeling that it was not for his eyes, nor Commander Root's.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Holly happened to be on a Recon mission when a red light flashed inside her helmet. She almost fell in mid flight, and it took a few minutes to steady her wings.  
  
"D-Arvit!" she swore, diverting to the nearest site that was safe to land at: Tara. It was midnight, but the crowd of fairies was thin and scattered. It had been that way since the lockdown incident of the C cube.  
  
Holly settled down on a large root right beside the river. The moon shone down on Holly's helmet as she switched over to viewing mode. A password promt popped up, but it was quickly bypassed by Foaly. Holly's visor suddenly blanked out, and an e-mail appeared before her.  
  
"Fowl, you scumbag..." she said as she saw the sender. As she began reading, Holly went silent. She realized that Artemis was not trying to destroy the people again...  
  
It seemed an eternity before Holly finished the e-mail. She must have re- read it at least seven times. She slowly took off her helmet, as it was now just another weight on her shoulders. The letter read as such:  
  
---- Dear Holly,  
  
I have recently regained my memory as a result of the return of a small disc that was given to Mulch Diggums on the day of Foaly's mindwipe. You will remember it as the small trinket you gave me. It was only a copy, I still have your pendant. It hangs around my neck at this moment, in fact. Assuredly, I will never be a threat to the People again. If you don't believe me, then that's your problem. What I have to say is, in fact, a delicate manner. I..uh...sorry. What I wanted to tell you is of a story from my past. A school counselor once told me that I did not respect anyone as an equal. This has changed, Holly. I respect you in every way, tried and true. You never cease to surprise me, and you have a style all your own. I will eat my shorts the day Julius lets you go. It will be a sad day for the Recon, no doubt. But let me get to the point. I love you, Holly. I never realized it before, but I've figured it out over the past few weeks. I love being around you, and conversing with the People wouldn't be the same If you weren't there. You kept my backside in the worst of times, and you brought Butler back to me. Sometimes I wonder why Julius always sent you out on missions that involved me and my family. I know nothing will ever come of this, but I wanted you to know. I wanted you to know, Holly.  
  
Artemis Fowl ----  
  
Holly blinked a tear out of her eye. She put her helmet back on and switched on her shield. The world had changed, and Holly wasn't going to sit around like a good girl and ignore it. As she took off, only one thing did she say.  
  
"I love you, too, Artemis." 


	2. A Recon Officer Gone Awol

Star-Crossed  
  
By Otakuprincess  
  
Foaly grunted as a small blip sounded from behind him. He whirled around, staring at a moving dot on his display.  
  
"D-Arvit! Holly? Holly, come in." Foaly grimaced at the silence that followed. He stood up and grabbed the intercom.  
  
"Commander Root, Commander Root to Foaly's office. Now."  
  
Julius came running down the hall, shoving through any fairy that got in his way. One such pixie had the unfortunate luck to be searching through a file cabinet. Julius pounded him on the shoulder, and the pixie fell like a brick. Julius didn't even stop to say sorry. He would make it up with a promotion...maybe. A few of the fairies looked up from their work. Even the Council knew that, when Foaly called, it was most likely very urgent.  
  
"YES?!" Julius stampeded into the room. "I'll have your head for interfering with my tea break, you insolent centaur."  
  
"Well then, I suppose you don't care that your best Recon officer has gone awol."  
  
"WHAT?!" the commander bellowed. "Where the heck did Holly go?"  
  
Foaly grinned. So she is your best Recon officer, then."  
  
Juius glared at Foaly with knives. "Don't you dare tell her that."  
  
"Okay, okay" Foaly replied. "She landed at Tara to receive my transmission. Instead of turning her wings to come home, shes headed to Ireland."  
  
"And?" Root asked. "You brought me all the way down here because Holly decided to take a short sightseeing trip?"  
  
"Julius, her flight path takes her directly over restricted airspace."  
  
"WHAT RESTRITED AIRSPACE! THIS ISN'T THE COLD WAR!"  
  
Foaly shrunk back farther into his office.  
  
"This is self-restricted airspace. Fowl airspace."  
  
Julius halted in his tracks, and his voice dropped quite a few decibels. He remembered the last fowl incident: thankfully, the whole thing had ended up with mind wipes for the whole family. Julius could only dream of what would happen if Holly were to venture to Fowl Manor at this stage. Artemis would not remember – Holly could be taken hostage all over again, for all Julius knew. Suddenly, something clicked on in his head. Why would Holly go there, anyway?  
  
"Foaly, is there anything else you're not telling me?" Julius asked.  
  
Foaly walked over to the computer and flipped to Artemis's e-mail. It appeared on the large screen, and large red warnings were strewn across the image. Foaly changed a few setting, and the red warnings disappeared.  
  
"This e-mail arrived for Holly today. Fowl has regained his memory. An absolute ingenious plan, if I may say so myself."  
  
"Yes..." Root said, staring into the distance. His vision snapped back, and he looked at Foaly.  
  
"Well, are you going to let me read it or not?"  
  
Foaly shifted uneasily as he bypassed the password prompt.  
  
"Are you sure this is...morally right?" he asked.  
  
"Foaly!" Root yelled. "My officer is awol, our greatest enemy has regained his memory, you received his e-mail, and now you're asking about morals?"  
  
Foaly spent a few minutes typing in simple passwords. He had already bypassed the system, but he could at least get some time, as well as find out whether Fowl's password had any importance. None of Foalys ideas worked. Family, birthdate, etc of Fowl's family yielded nothing. Then, Foaly had one last idea. He typed in Holly's birthdate, and the e-mail opened one hundred percent.  
  
Rot pushed Foaly out of the way so he could read the e-mail clearly and fully.  
  
"D-Arvit!" he said, standing straight. This must be a trap! It's happening all over again!" 


	3. Short Surprise

Star-Crossed By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: Well, we're up to chapter 3. I wrote this as a sort of spur of the moment chapter, so I hope you all like it. And, as always, review!!!!  
  
-----------------  
  
Holly shivered as she passed over Fowl Manor. It was the place of so many memories, both good and bad. Settling down on the front doormat, Holly turned her shield off and set her wings down.  
  
-----------------  
  
If Butler had been paying attention, he would have noticed the unshielded fairy son the security monitors. However, he was too worried about Artemis. His charge had never been this depressed. Butler wondered if the recovery of Artemis's memories had really been a good thing – perhaps it would have been better if life had stayed the same.  
  
The aged bodyguard jumped sky high when the doorbell rang. He sprinted down the steps, ready for an ambush, men with guns, even a woman with a gun if worst came to worst. Butler opened the door, looked down, and froze.  
  
"HOLLY?! What are you doing here?" Butler asked.  
  
"I came to visit Artemis." She replied shortly. (lol it's a pun, get it?)  
  
There was a long silence in which neither Holly or Butler stopped staring at each other.  
  
"Butler, I can't come in without an invitation."  
  
"Oh dear, I forgot. Please come in, Holly."  
  
Holly smiled as she walked in.  
  
"Where's Juliet? I was hoping to talk to her." Holly said, looking around.  
  
"She's off at a wrestling competition in America. We plan on giving her her memories when she gets back. It might be better for her to be around family when she, you know, finds out."  
  
"Well, I hope im still here to say hi."  
  
"Yes. Perhaps, if luck holds, you will be?"  
  
"Depends on Root." Holly said, annoyed to think about her commanding officer at this time. "Is Artemis here?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Butler said, forgetting that Holly didn't come here just to chat to him. "Arty is upstairs, in his room. You can go on in, im sure he won't mind. I can escort you if you don't remember your way around."  
  
"That won't be necessary. Thank you." Holly said as she walked up the spiraling stairs. As she strolled down the hallway, she began to get nervous.  
  
'What is it's a trap?' she wondered. 'Maybe Artemis doesn't love me at all. I saw him, he changed. Just like I said he would. He became the monster he once was. What if he will never change back?'  
  
Holly decided to go for it. She didn't even bother knocking on the door.  
  
Artemis was stunned. He wasn't expecting any visitors, least of all Holly.  
  
"Holly! What, how, why?"  
  
"I got your letter, Artemis." Holly said, expecting the worst.  
  
"Holly, I missed you so much!"  
  
Hearing this, Holly tackled Artemis to the floor, pressing her lips against his.  
  
"Artemis, I had to come. I missed you, too."  
  
"Do Root and Foaly know you're here?" Artemis asked, a bit worried for Holly's sake.  
  
"No. They probably do by now, but I'll deal with that later. How are you?"  
  
Artemis was silent as he realized what an awkward position he and Holly were in. "I'm okay. My parents were pissing me off, but I guess its okay now. I did promise you that the c cube thing would be the last. I haven't exactly kept that promise, but I didn't exactly remember that I made it either."  
  
"Don't worry. I know, Artemis. I just have one question."  
  
"Yes?" Artemis said, sitting up.  
  
"Let me never leave your side..." Holly said, pushing Artemis back down with a kiss.  
  
PLEASE R/R!!! 


	4. Abduction

Star-Crossed By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: While I as at camp, I kept my promise. I hope you liked this fourth chapter. No, there is not a sex scene. I'm sorry, but I just don't think that is something that would happen between Artemis and Holly. Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
-----------------  
  
Julius Root stood on Artemis Fowl's doorstep. Foaly sat at his side, attempting to adjust his iris cam. Only an hour earlier, Root had commandeered a brand new Firefly shuttle for the emergency ride up. The shuttle had automatic thrusters, the smoothest ride in town, and even gel seats. It was a ride in luxury.  
  
"Foaly, are you done yet?" Root demanded. "It doesn't have to be perfect you know."  
  
"Of course! Do you want to get footage at all?" Foaly replied.  
  
Root opened his mouth to threaten Foaly with the pink slip, but he knew the inevitable. Root couldn't let Foaly go without losing all of his defense technology. Foaly also knew this, so he didn't worry. He had only once been afraid to lose his job - that was when Koboi Techbologies still existed. Thesedays, he was back to monopolizing all LEP technologies.  
  
Root motioned to Foaly to go around back along with a full troop of LEPrecons. Root prepared to procure an invitation.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Artemis! We need you out here now!" Butler spoke over the intercom. "We're surrounded by fairies!"  
  
Artemis leapt to his feet, picking Holly up at the same time. He looked into her eyes, a hint of sadness in his face.  
  
"It would seem that your people noticed you're gone. I suppose we should go and talk to them/ No doubt Commander Root has personally come to bring you home." Artemis said, carrying Holly down the hallway.  
  
"Yes, I suppose.." she replied, gripping onto Artemis's school shirt. Artemis kicked open he study to find Butler closely monitoring the security system.  
  
"They don't realize that we still have LEP technology. Butler, hand me the intercom." Butler complied, handing his charge the PA.  
  
"Commander Root, we know you're out there. Only you have permission to enter. I don't want to make this any harder than needed. Surely a compromise can be met."  
  
Immediately, Artemis heard the front door click. He grabbed a small tranquilizer gun and stuck it at his side as he walked into the open. Holly moved to follow him, but he motioned for her to stay behind.  
  
"Root, what do you want?" Artemis asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Fowl, don't play silly with me. Let Holly go." Root replied. He was in a better mood than usual, seeing that Artemis seemed to have the disadvantage.  
  
"She came here of her own free will!" Artemis yelled. 'Be calm, calm' he tried to tell himself at the same time. It didn't work, and Root took the chance to take a step forward.  
  
"No, you son of a devil. You lured her here with your stupid e-mail. Kidnapping. Meddling in the affairs of another race. What else can you add to the list, Fowl?" Root growled, adding the mesmer to his voice.  
  
"NO! NO!" Artemis yelled. "Holly came because she cared!" He was breaking down, losing the invisible shield that had protected him all of his life. His shield of indifference, of wisdom, and practice. He was losing the old Fowl inside him.  
  
"No, Artemis. It was a dream. Let it go." Root said.  
  
Artemis fell to the ground, his body shaking madly. "HOLLY!"  
  
Holly ran out of the study. She couldn't take it. What was Root doing? He would rip Artemis's mind in half....  
  
"Root, stop it! What are you doing? "Holly screamed, trying to keep artemis still with her petite hands.  
  
"Holly, he has to let you go. He cant...." Root suddenly realized how lenient he was being. "Holly, you directly disobeyed me! You shouldn't have gotten that e-mail. Foaly also disobeyed my orders. Something he won't do again, or I will let him go. Artemis is dangerous. You're coming home, whether you want to or not."  
  
"But....but....." Holly had tears in her eyes. "I've only just found him again."  
  
"Holly, you're the best officer I have. Come home."  
  
Holly lifted her hand away from Arty's arm and looked in his eyes. She made sure that Root didn't see a thing she said.  
  
"Arty, don't worry. I'm not leaving you." She whispered. What she didn't expect were the fairies who grabbed Holly's arms as she walked down the stairs. They dragged her down past Root.  
  
"Julius, how could you do this! Artemis said no one else. NO ONE!"  
  
"I thought you knew, Holly." Root said. "We have a new group of RECON, for the times we need fairies without magic. They chose to give it up, for the sake of the LEP. Take her to the shuttle."  
  
"Artemis, I'm not leaving you!" Holly screamed as the fairies carried her, struggling, away. 


	5. Author's Note Gone

Star-Crossed

By Otakuprincess

A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated. I'm really really sorry. During the summer, I just didn't get any inspirations on how to continue this. I have some ideas, but they really aren't good enough for this boring old plot line. If someone could give me some ideas, that would be great. Also, school has started. I thought about updating this weekend, but I have English, Spanish, history, and chem. Homework. I'm just so busy, especially with my hockey. Keep reviewing peoples, and I will get on this as soon as I can (maybe next weekend if im lucky ) Sorry for the delay, but thank you everyone for the reviews!! I never thought a four chapter story could get this many. It's almost tied with my Harry Potter story. So, I will be back.

Artemis looked up in shock. No. No. They had taken her, they had taken Holly. She was gone.


	6. OMG Author note FOURTH BOOK COMING SOON!...

Author's Note!   
** ARTEMIS FOWL NUMBER FOUR IS COMING OUT!**

I am literally freaking out. Omg . omg. omg. i may not finish this fanfic ever because i will be starting a new one at the ending of the fourth book. probably. 

Please everyone read this. For every AF/ AH fan out there, READ! 

Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception   
Criminal mastermind Artemis Fowl is back... and so is his brilliant and dangerous enemy, Opal Koboi. At the start of The Opal Deception, Artemis has no memory of the fairy people and has returned to his unlawful ways. In Berlin, he is preparing to steal a famous Impressionist painting from a German bank. He doesn't know that his old rival, Opal, has escaped from prison by cloning herself. She's left her double behind in jail and, now free, is exacting her revenge on all those who put her there, including Artemis. 

Meanwhile in the lower elements, Captain Holly Short of the LEPrechon fairy police is framed for a heinous crime, yet she manages to elude her captors and escape to the surface to rescue Artemis. But before Holly and Artemis can get away, Opal arrives and abducts them both, forcing Artemis to go head to head with an enemy who plans on destroying the fairy world forever. 


End file.
